The Seduction of Nick Duval
by iamunleashed
Summary: After Sebastian gives up on Blaine, he decides to go after Nick. But Nick and Jeff are together. Niff endgame, slightlyjealous!Jef.


**A/N: This was given to me by an anon on tumblr and so here it is. I'd just like to thank zer0running for letting me bounce ideas off, grrawr for being a really great beta, and blaines-gel-ervention for writing a bit of Nick's description later in the story. All three of them are on tumblr and I highly suggest you go follow them. I'm also on tumblr as ihavenotsurvivedreinbach but I'm most likely going to go back to ithinkipreferniffsometimes. I won't be on because of college, at least until March. So, now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot line. All I have is a computer and like 5 dollars so… **

It wasn't that Sebastian wanted to give up on Blaine, it was just getting too difficult, especially since the promise rings happened. After that, Blaine was never without Kurt- whether he was actually with him or texting him constantly or talking about him all the time. It had grown rather frustrating, so Sebastian decided that he didn't want Blaine that much after all, and Kurt could have him. So, Sebastian decided to set his sights on anther Warbler, a Warbler by the name of Nick Duval.

Sebastian didn't know why he decided to go after Nick. Maybe subconsciously he went after guys that he could never have to keep himself from getting hurt. It was easier to live his life pursuing unattainable guys than be caught in a relationship, unable to be with whoever he fancied at the moment. But it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Sebastian came up with what he thought was a very simple plan. The first thing he would do is have Nick alone with him for long periods of time. Sebastian would then take advantage of this time to make Nick befriend and trust him. They would become friends, and that's when he would seduce Nick into falling for him, and falling for him hard. After that, it would be easy to get the brunette. Sebastian was confident he'd have the boy practically eating out of the palm of his hand. He wasn't really sure what he would do after he was done seducing Nick, but decided he'd figure it out once he got there.

…

_Phase One: Get Nick alone._

That task itself proved to be difficult. Nick and Jeff, his best friend, were practically joined at the hip. Sebastian originally thought that he could try and request a roommate change with Jeff but it appeared that the only way Jeff would change roommates would be if he and Nick stopped being friends, and from what Sebastian could see, that would only happen when pigs fly.

Sebastian then thought that maybe he could get Nick to tutor him, but Sebastian was too good to need tutoring. (At least in his opinion) He supposed he could tutor Nick, except Nick was getting tutoring from Thad, the super genius.

Sebastian frowned, tapping his fingers angrily against his desk. How was he supposed to get Nick alone?

After two weeks of no progress, Sebastian was getting frustrated. He flitted around a bit, moving on to another conquest to keep his mind occupied, but after a while, he finally had a shot of getting Nick alone.

"Attention, attention!" Thad demanded, calling the Warblers to attention. "The council and I have an assignment for you. You are all going to partner up and sing a duet. We will randomly choose your partners for you. You will have two months to choose a song, split it between you two and perform for everyone here."

Wes then got up and read off a pre-prepared list of duet partners.

"Sebastian Smythe, you'll be with Nick Duval," Wes said when he got to him.

_Success!_ Sebastian leaned back in his seat, smirking.

_Phase One: complete._

_Phase Two: Befriend Nick_

Now that Sebastian had Nick alone with him, he could focus on getting Nick to trust him. Sebastian frowned slightly- but how? He knew that Nick was gay and had had some trouble at his old school because of it. _Misery breeds company,_ Sebastian supposed. He'd never had any trouble prior to transferring due to his popularity and likeability with guys, straight and gay, so he figured he could make up a story about being bullied because he was gay. Since he had to meet Nick in an hour to discuss duet songs, he had to come up with one fast.

Sebastian spent about 10 minutes working on a story before coming up with nothing, instead choosing to get coffee. While buying coffee, he decided to buy Nick some. Every Warbler practically lived off coffee, so he knew Nick would accept it, hopefully bringing him one step closer to gaining Nick's trust.

He got the coffee (two of them cause hey, he could always have another one) and went to go meet Nick to discuss duets. He still hadn't figured out what his story was but he was confident in his lying abilities.

When he walked into the rehearsal room, Sebastian knew he'd made the right decision in choosing Nick. The brunette was sitting on a chair reading a book, his tie was loosened slightly, and the first few buttons of his shirt left undone, showing off the neck and collarbone that Sebastian had the urge to mark so badly. He took the other boy's preoccupation to observe him slightly, and in doing so, noticed the little things about Nick that he hadn't before, like the way his Adam's apple bobbed slightly when he didn't understand something, or the way his hands gripped the sides of the book carefully, like he would bruise it if he gripped it tighter- something that would be useful in bed- Sebastian noted. Sebastian smirked, the brunette's hair appeared to be perfect for pulling in bed, and if the way he licked his lips was any indication, Nick was sure to be spirited in bed. Whether he was conscious of it or not, Nick was pretty damn sexy, Sebastian decided.

He believed that these things mattered to him, nobody else. If anyone else noticed these they would take them a different way.

His grin widening, he approached Nick. "Coffee?" he asked feigning innocence as he held out a coffee cup.

"Thanks," Nick replied, taking the cup.

Sebastian sat down, his long limbs draped gracefully over the couch. "So have you any thoughts on the song choice for the duet?" He asked eager to start the conversation.

Nick shrugged, "Uh… not really. I've been… busy."

It took all of his self control not to blurt out "Why not?" and demand an answer, but he knew that force wasn't the best way to begin a friendship, so he decided to let it go. "Well maybe we should discuss what kind of songs we should sing?"

Nick nodded, "Uh yeah sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing yet. Maybe we could brainstorm together?"

"Yeah, sure… uh… what kind of music do you like?"

"Um, all kinds."

Sebastian took care with this question. He knew from past experiences (and a lying ex-boyfriend) that people were drawn to those with similar interests, so he wanted to have the same music taste as Nick.

"Uh, yeah me too."

Sebastian grinned, _HA!_ He thought, _I got something right!_ Now all he needed to do was get Nick to trust him. He didn't have to do that right away, but he needed to get started on getting the brunette to open up to him, and the only way to do so was to slide in that bogus story about being bullied. _But how do I bring that up?_ Sebastian wondered.

"Is there anything in particular you want to sing about?" Sebastian asked, in hopes of encouraging the shorter boy.

"Uh… not really," Nick muttered, looking down.

_Aw he's shy._ Sebastian thought. _It's adorable._

Sebastian smiled gleefully. He loved shy boys- their low self-esteem meant they were easy to get. All he had to do was constantly compliment him and make him blush, and Nick would be his.

"Maybe we could do an upbeat song." Sebastian suggested, "I know you're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Sebastian frowned, leaning back and running his hand through his hair. What? Nick was complimenting him? That's not how it was supposed to work. Nick was supposed to blush and thank him. He looked up at the sound of light clicking, only to see Nick putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh, is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Oh. I've got a math test coming up and Thad's tutoring me. He was just asking me when we should meet up."

Sebastian was usually good at telling when someone was lying but couldn't tell if Nick was or not. He shook his head, reminding himself to concentrate more on his plan than figuring the other boy out. "We don't have to do this today." He offered, "I'm sure we can find some other day to work on it so you can study for your test." He smiled, hoping that his nice guy act was convincing enough to get Nick to like him first.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Math's a bit more important."

"Oh thanks!" Nick said smiling.

When he smiled, he actually smiled, his whole face lit up and the smile met his eyes. Sebastian smiled a little himself, making a mental note to make Nick smile more. It looked good on him and made him look more beautiful than before.

"I really owe you," Nick said, getting up.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No really, thanks. You're a life saver. I'll let you know when I'm free again," Nick waved before leaving the room.

Sebastian smiled; Nick owed him and maybe even liked him a little bit. It wasn't exactly the progress he'd wanted, but it was something.

…

The rest of the week went on with little to no progress. Nick always had to study for some test or the other, and Sebastian was busy most of the week thanks to teachers piling on homework. When the weekend finally rolled on by, most of the Dalton boys were well on their way to going crazy. Sebastian had heard along the grapevine that Nick would be staying in with Jeff, and decided to ask Nick if they wanted to discuss what duet they were going do. By that time, Sebastian had come up with a great bogus story about being bullied, but as he was going to Nick room, he saw Nick and Jeff emerge from a utility closet. Nick was smirking, and Jeff's normally perfect hair was disheveled, his tie loosened, and his shirt untucked, a spent look on his face. The blonde looked at Nick and smiled shyly, before sliding his hand into Nick's. They walked hand in hand to their dorms.

It was obvious to anyone who saw what had just happened, but to Sebastian, it didn't matter. He'd always loved a challenge.

…

Despite everything going against him, Sebastian's resolve hadn't disappeared. The brunette was still determined to have Nick. The way he saw it, all Sebastian he had to do was seduce Nick and he was set. Nick would see that he was clearly superior to Jeff and break up with the blonde.

Sebastian went into the rehearsal room on Monday afternoon only to find that Nick wasn't there yet. He took out his iPod and plugged himself in and waited about twenty minutes before Nick finally came in. The brunette kept tugging at his collar, which came down a little to reveal a large hickey on his neck. Nick managed to cover most of it except for a small bit that peeked above the collar. Sebastian decided that if he ignored it, it would go away.

"Sorry I'm late. I got… caught up in something," Nick said.

Sebastian shrugged, "It's okay. I wasn't waiting that long."

"Did you figure out a song yet?"

"Uh, I have a few ideas."

"Okay, what are they?"

"uh.. Contagious by Boys Like Girls, Up All Night by One Direction, or Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five."

Sebastian purposely chose non romantic songs because he didn't want Nick to think he was up to something. It was rather genius if he said so himself.

"These are pretty good songs but I thought maybe we could sing Sky by Joshua Radin cause it's a duet. If not that one, I thought maybe One Thing by One Direction."

"Any reason in particular you want those songs?"

Nick blushed. "No, not really. I just like those songs."

This time Sebastian could tell Nick was lying; the brunette wanted to sing those songs to Jeff. He was obviously very smitten with Jeff, though Sebastian didn't know why. In Sebastian's opinion, Jeff was pretty dull. He wasn't very attractive, not a very good singer or dancer, he wasn't very bright, and he talked funny. At least Sebastian could sing, dance, and he looked good. He didn't need tutoring, whereas Jeff needed tutoring all the time. Sebastian was smart, funny, and kind (at least he thought so). Sebastian believed Nick should be with someone like him, only he wasn't going to say that, because insulting your prospective boyfriend's best friend wasn't the best way to start a relationship. Once Nick had fallen for Sebastian, he'd get the brunette to dump the idiot and go for him instead.

"Well, I like One Thing. We could do that one," Sebastian offered, smiling.

Nick sat across from Sebastian and pulled out a stack of papers from his bag, rifling through them before pulling a select few out. "I printed out the lyrics before I came here, just, you know, to be ready, in case you agreed to do this song," Nick blurted out. "I thought that we could divide the song, choose who sings what parts and stuff."

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian nodded, mostly concentrating fighting the urge to kiss Nick and shut him up.

Nick saw Sebastian's face and laughed. "Sorry, I babble whenever I'm excited or nervous."

"So which is it?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

Nick tilted his head curiously, "Which is what?"

"Are you nervous or excited right now?"

"To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous." Nick laughed awkwardly.

Sebastian smirked. _Now this is going somewhere_, "Oh, do I make you nervous?"

"No, it's just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I get very nervous around people like you."

"People like me?" Sebastian said slowly.

"You know, arrogant, strut around thinking they own the place, having everything given to them on a silver platter, never had to fight for anything. The people that breeze through life," Nick replied, rather bluntly.

Sebastian grew quiet. This was his shot for the bogus story, to prove Nick wrong, if only he said the right things.

Nick bit his lip, thinking he'd offended Sebastian. "Oh my god. I didn't mean- I was just- Okay I'm sorry. I always speak before I think. I'm really sorry if I offended you."

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, "I get that a lot. People think I've got it easy cause I put up walls and put on a façade; they don't know the half of it. I'm a gay boy in Ohio- it's not exactly the most accepting place in the world- and then there's my parents, who didn't take my coming out too well." The last part wasn't exactly a complete lie. Sebastian's parents didn't really care about his sexual orientation as long as they didn't see anything. They ignored him after he came out just as they had before.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nick said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. It's not like I have a huge sign above my head saying 'bullied in high school' or something."

Nick paused, choosing his words carefully, "Why do you cover it up?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't want everyone to know; I don't want their pity. I've spent my life building up walls, and I'm nowhere near close to taking them down."

Nick looked up at the boy, who he'd always seen as so confident and strong, seemingly broken. "I-I won't tell anyone," He promised.

Sebastian smiled gratefully, "Thanks. We should probably get back to the song."

"Yeah definitely."

….

The next week, Sebastian met up with Nick once more to talk about the duet. He was outside the rehearsal room when he heard voices coming from inside. Pressing his ear against the door, he grinned as he heard who was talking.

"Jeff, why are you so fixated on the duet assignments?" Nick practically yelled.

"I just- I don't like your duet partner!" Jeff snapped.

It seemed that Jeff and Nick were arguing about him. _Ha!_ That was what he called progress.

"Sebastian? What's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

"I talked to Kurt and he said Sebastian had gone after Blaine even though he _knew_ he had a boyfriend."

"And...?"

"What if he tries to go after you?" Jeff cried, exasperated.

"Well it's not going to work Jeff. I'm with you." Nick murmured soothingly.

"That won't matter to him."

"It matters to me! I love you Jeff, no one else. I'm with you and I never want that to change."

"Why? He's so much better than me." Sebastian could hear the blonde sitting down on the couch, followed shortly by Nick.

"Don't talk like that, Jeff. Like I said, I love you, no one else. You are the one for me, and that's all that matters."

Jeff sighed, "I love you, too. But do you _have_ to do this duet with Sebastian?"

Nick laughed, "Yes, the council decided our partners and so far, Sebastian and I have had no conflicts- I can't request a change."

Jeff sniffled, "Oh, all right, but I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But remember, I am allowed to have my own friends."

"And Sebastian's your friend?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean he's nice enough and he's gone through what I've gone through, somewhat." Nick shrugged.

Jeff sighed again, "All right, but don't get mad at me if I get jealous. You're too good to let go."

Nick laughed, pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek, "And you're too good to leave."

Sebastian really didn't care about the rest of the conversation- Nick thought of Sebastian as a friend- it didn't matter that Nick loved Jeff or whatever.

Sebastian would make Nick see that he was better than Jeff in every way.

_Phase Two: Befriend Nick- complete._

_Phase Three: Seduce Nick_

Now that they were friends, Sebastian could initiate phase three of this plan- he was going to seduce Nick. He wasn't sure if Nick had self-esteem issues or something, but even the most confident person in the world loved getting compliments. Everyone liked receiving compliments and, in turn, the person giving them, therefore, Sebastian was going to compliment Nick as much as he can. After, he was going to flirt with Nick, lightly at first, until he was used to it, and then the heavy flirting would start. That would definitely ensure Nick falling for him. Once he had Nick in the palm of his hand, he'd get Nick to dump Jeff. Sebastian grinned as he thought about it; his plan was foolproof.

Sebastian had always been selfish- he wasn't the kind of person to think about others unless they could somehow benefit him. He didn't think about how it would affect Nick if he lost Jeff, because not only were they boyfriends, they were first and foremost, best friends. Nick and Jeff had been friends ever since they first came to Dalton, being that they were roommates. They'd bonded over similar things, but there was also something deeper there. They trusted each other to the ends of the earth because they helped one another when times got tough. And now, Sebastian was planning on ruining that for his own personal gain.

Sebastian went to the rehearsal room again to talk with Nick, only to find that the other brunette wasn't there. He shrugged and sat down, waiting until Nick finally showed up, looking extremely troubled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sebastian asked, his brow furrowing in false concern.

In reality, Sebastian was happy at Nick's distress because he knew it meant Nick and Jeff were arguing. Sebastian also knew Nick was incredibly hot-tempered at times and would do anything to get back at Jeff for whatever atrocity the blonde had committed.

Nick shook his head slightly, "What? Oh, uh nothing," he looked up at Sebastian and smiled weakly, "We should probably get started on the duet,"

They started practicing the song, but Nick was distracted the whole time, not even paying attention to Sebastian's compliments. Sebastian had to keep repeating himself and all Nick would say was "Uh huh," "yeah," "sure," and "thanks."

Sebastian was getting pretty frustrated because he wasn't used to not being the center of attention. But instead of showing his frustration, he was pretending to be concerned.

_Like a friend should._

"Nick, is everything all right? You seem a bit distracted," Sebastian asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you sure that's it? Cause if you wanna talk…" Sebastian trailed off.

Nick shook his head. "It's fine. I can work it out on my own. Thanks for offering thought."

"Well, isn't that what friends do? Offer support?"

"Yeah, I guess. Listen can we cut this short? I need… to do something."

"Yeah, sure. How about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever," Nick said, distractedly, gathering his stuff and leaving the rehearsal room without another word.

Sebastian should have been curious about what was going on with Nick, but frankly he didn't really care. He was focusing more on seducing Nick than figuring him out. It wasn't as if Sebastian actually cared about Nick, he merely wanted him as a conquest, intending to steal Nick's heart, sleep with him and move on. Sebastian didn't really do relationships; they were too messy, with all those feelings and romantic gestures.

…

Sebastian always prided himself in being a very calm and patient person, rarely losing his temper or becoming impatient. But in the coming week, Sebastian began to get very impatient with the situation with Nick. They hadn't met again after that last time, and hadn't been able to talk because every time he tried, Nick always had to be somewhere else. There hadn't been progress in over a week, and Sebastian was getting fed up with it. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was going to give up. Oh no, he never gave up. Ever. He'd go for years chasing after conquests or dreams, and only stopping when he saw it through. And that was his curse. No matter what the odds were against him, he never gave up. One day, Sebastian's stubbornness will backfire on him, but for now, Sebastian would have to wait, because eventually, Nick would set up a practice time and Sebastian would be sure to be ready.

Sure enough after two days, Nick set up a meeting time.

The difference between this time and the last time they met was obvious. Nick was actually smiling.

_Oh crap. He made up with Jeff._

"So everything's resolved?" Sebastian asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. Should we practice?" Nick asked.

They practiced their duet. Nick was actually paying attention this time and seemed to enjoy Sebastian's compliments.

Sebastian smirked. His plan was going quite smoothly. Everything was falling into place and soon Nick would be his.

Oh, but how wrong he would be.

…

It was the next day, when it happened. Sebastian was sitting with his friends while Nick and Jeff were sitting together with their friends. They got up to leave, when Nick grabbed Jeff by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone in the vicinity of the area saw, which meant by the end of the day, it would be all over the school. When they pulled apart, Nick shouted, "My name is Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling's my boyfriend!"

Everyone in the lunch room clapped, well everyone except Sebastian. Nick and Jeff walked away from the lunch room and when Sebastian saw Nick later in the hallway, he was walking with a slight limp that he never had before. Sebastian felt his anger flare up. _GOD DAMN IT!_

As of right now, it looked like his plan had failed. He wasn't going to admit it, but he would never get between Nick and Jeff .

_Phase Three: Seduce Nick: FAILED!_

**A/N: I have two more prompts to do and they're both Niff. So please review! I live off reviews.**


End file.
